


What's Mine For The Taking

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Suspicions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kelly always had a total desire for fresh young meat, especially when it comes to Taylor's boyfriend. Now she plans to do whatever it takes to have him all to herself, even if it means having to fulfill his every desire...





	What's Mine For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or the Ridonculous Race. Both of the shows and characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, this is a story requested by The Anime Charismatic Shady, who wanted to see a hot Kelly/Rock fic done by me, so here you go, friend! Here's your freshly-squeezed lemon!

The sun was nearly setting all around the Lemieux mansion, completely filling everything outside and inside of what the family could afford. Whether it be expensive cars, the finest jewelry, their big collection of yachts, the green-as-gourd tennis courts, and the biggest swimming pool known to man, they had it all.

Taylor Lemieux would definitely say the same thing herself. The curvy 18-year old, who built her reputation as a very snobby rich girl, was busy resting around in her beach chair with her tight purple string bikini in tow. Taylor wanted to make sure she had a very full tan around her body. Even though it was nearly this close to sundown, the sun managed to emit enough rays for the heat to run through her body like wildfire.

However, she wasn't alone, by the way. There was somebody else swimming around the pool. In fact, that 'somebody' turned out to be a 'he'. He was swimming around in the cool reflective water, which made his entire body sparkle like diamonds. This man was quite a very handsome looker as well, not to mention a very slim, yet very muscular body. And what made him very more handsome was his long blonde hair, which was always being connected to his favorite orange bandana. Taylor smirked in delight as she saw her gorgeous hunk of beefcake swim all of his problems away.

The mysterious blonde-haired individual went by the name of Rock. He had a reputation for being the lead singer of his own rock band called Devil Frog, alongside his best buddy and loyal band mate, Spud. Honestly, Taylor never knew what she saw in him in the first place. Mostly, Taylor would dig a hunk her age with the same amount of cash her family has. And then, Taylor and that special someone would fly away to a remote island somewhere in Cuba while being treated to the finest cuisine and watch themselves fling money all around that her hunk earned from his NFL contract. However, for Taylor's sake, the story between Rock and her was a quite interesting story at best.

It all started when she offered Rock only $100 if he could do her entire schoolwork for the rest of the semester (the reason why she didn't do her own homework was because Taylor hated it and thought it was a waste of time, plus she got lazy and rather have some random guy at school do the dirty work for her). Sure, they had nothing in common in first due to their different backgrounds, but as time flew fast, Taylor actually learned to tolerate the wild blonde-haired rocker to the point where she grew quite comfortable with him. Of course, it was a secret bond they had since Taylor still had a reputation to behold on the outside, but on the inside, she learned to embrace everything Rock had. Whether it was treating her to a concert to one of Rock's favorite bands, attending a Devil Frog concert to one of the clubs that Taylor's father owned at a nightly basic, or laugh every time Rock would make jokes about the antics he and Spud would get into, Taylor enjoyed Rock's company. Plus, with Taylor by his side, her father helped Rock's band find a record label to get signed to and record music at a daily basis, just to find the perfect songs to put on the band's debut album After all, Taylor's father knew someone close from the music biz, by the way, which was grateful to lend Rock's band, Devil Frog, a huge recording contract after listening to one of their 4-song demos.

It was clear that this little secret partnership between Taylor and Rock, transformed and blossomed into a real-life romantic relationship. After all, Taylor always had quite a thing for handsome wild childs like Rock, whose head popped out of the water while checking out her babe in a beach chair.

"Hey Tay, the water's great, you should come in right away!" Rock exclaimed.

"And get my perfect tan ruined like this?" Taylor gasped. "Rock, you know well I don't swim until I have a full, complete tan all around my body. You can't expect me to swim right away while the water drenches all of the sunscreen right away. Believe you me, without my tan, I'd look like a burnt hot dog being cooked too long in an open grill. Trust me, Rock, I need to let the rays come in first."

"That's why I frickin' love you so much!" Rock squealed before swimming back into the pool.

"Whatever, I can get used to it." Taylor shrugged with a smile.

As Taylor continued to rest onto that beach chair, someone else was watching them from inside the house. It turned out to be a 43-year old woman. But she just wasn't just any woman. The woman who was busy watching both Taylor and Rock from inside the kitchen was Taylor's own mom.

She went by the name of Kelly Lemieux. Looking at the sight of her, she was more than a woman. She was a beautiful and gorgeous creature with good supermodel looks to boot. Heck, everything about her face was beyond picture perfect. The brilliant long blonde hair, those lovely curvaceous hips, and top it all off, those seductive and alluring bedroom eyes that can make any rich man get lost in a gaze. Sure she was in her 40's, but with looks like that, she could still be in her gorgeous 30's. No wonder Taylor's father was so lucky to have someone like her.

She kept on looking at both Taylor and Rock with such reminiscence. It always reminded her of the times she fell in love as a teenager back in 1988. Kelly could imagine the times where her husband went all wild and crazy just like Rock was for Taylor right now. He'd always pick her up, go out to eat, taking her to a movie like _They Live_ , and if either one of them weren't tired by the end, they would drive to their special makeout spot while making sweet protected love to either a Bobby Brown or a Poison song. Oh, if only for one moment, she could have that youth back and not feel bad about it.

Among the midst of things, Kelly got a good look at Taylor's boyfriend herself. The 43-year old smiled in delight, being proud of her daughter for getting such a young handsome man quite like Rock. The way he wore his clothes made him look like the kind that wouldn't be brought home to Mom, but in Kelly's standpoint, Rock was actually quite a caring and funny way. Hard to believe Taylor wasn't attracted to him at first, only for his humor and rock-and-roll lifestyle to tickle her fancy later on. Seeing them together, no wonder her daughter grew up so fast from being a young bratty immature girl to being a very beautiful, less-bratty young woman. Without no doubt about it, Kelly was proud of Taylor.

But on the inside, something was itching her badly.

She never even got a single chance to know Rock much more. Sure, there were times where Kelly had a chance to share up a conversation with Rock, but that was only because Taylor was in the room with them. She really wanted to know a lot more from him all by herself. With Taylor wrapped around Rock's finger, she could hardly get the time.

Suddenly, Kelly had an idea. She had a long grocery list in her hands, so maybe she could bring this plan to good use. So with a deep breath, she opened the backdoor.

"Hey, sweetie?" Kelly asked Taylor.

"Ugggh, what is it, Mom? Can't you see I'm tanning here?" Taylor sighed.

"Can you do your mother a favor?" Kelly replied. "It's really important."

"Well, whatever it is, can it wait?" Taylor sighed again. "I want to catch up a good burn than swim, so I wouldn't have to hear your constant yapping."

"I was kinda asking if you can go to the store and get us some things for dinner." She asked her again.

"Ugh, that's for old people." Taylor snarled. "I rather hang with my boyfriend than be trapped inside a supermarket with old farts."

Kelly knew this was hopeless, but she wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"I'll buy you a car in return," She told her.

"All right, I'm done tanning." Taylor yawned while getting out of her chair.

After covering her lower body with a towel, Taylor approached her mom.

"Ok, give me the stupid list." She sighed.

"Here you go, this is all we need." Kelly said, handing her daughter the grocery list.

With complete boredom, Taylor looked down at the things Kelly had needed.

_Shrimp_   
_Cocktail Sauce_   
_Sparkling Grape Juice_   
_Chicken-Flavored Rice-A-Roni_   
_Sunny Delight_   
_V8 Fusion_   
_Turkey Bacon_   
_Betty Crocker Double Brownie Mix_   
_Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream_   
_Weight Watchers fettuccine alfredo with broccoli (2)_   
_Cucumbers (for beauty sleep)_   
_Purple Mascara_   
_Black Eyeliner_   
_Strawberry lip gloss_   
_Strawberry lip stick_   
_Colgate  
Listerine mouthwash_

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Taylor gasped. "I'm not gonna have some sicko mom eating beauty products!"

"C'mon honey, I really need those to stay young and beautiful as I can!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Well, if you really wanna eat lipstick so bad, then be my guest, then..." Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes in response. "You better not let Rock leave, though! Me and him got big plans tonight!"

That last line she said was referring to the big date Taylor was gonna have with Rock. They were planning to go to a big rock concert down at the city's local club tonight, which was starting at 8:30, of course.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Kelly smirked. "I'll keep him company until you get back."

"You better." Taylor said while pointing her finger at her mother.

She then took the car keys and headed out for the garage. It wasn't long before she heard that car start and pull out of the driveway. With a little bit of pop-rock playing in the speakers, Taylor took the family car and drove off, leaving both Kelly and Rock inside the mansion.

"Finally, she's gone!" Kelly replied, sighing in relief. "Now I can finally get some time to Rock."

Seconds after her daughter's departure, Kelly decided to go check up on Rock from inside the kitchen. When she did though, she actually saw a surprising image.

She saw the image of a shirtless Rock swimming backwards in the pool. Kelly couldn't deny the fact that the blonde haired rocker looked so handsome and ravishing with the muscles he was showing. With those toned arms, impressive back muscles and captivating six-pack abs, Kelly's eyes drew to him like an intense magnet. After all, Rock's body had sparkled so much from the clear sunsetting water, it kept Kelly focused.

Looking at him like this, Kelly felt strange urges inside her. In fact, those urges were so sexual and dirty that it flooded Kelly's brain with totally unclean lewd images. Her hands were dying to touch that impressive six-pack of his, no matter much her mind wanted to resist. Even though she had pleasure on her mind, she couldn't help but feel a little guilt as well. I mean, this was Taylor's own boyfriend she was gawking at. Taylor would feel angry and frustrated if she had saw her own mom hitting on Rock. Yet, Kelly just couldn't help herself at all. She was literally licking her own lips lustfully at the sight of him.

_"Mmmm, I never knew Taylor's boyfriend was so hot shirtless..."_ Kelly thought to herself.

Being incredibly turned on by the sight of him, Kelly had a mischievous plan in mind. So she headed off the bedroom to get some things for herself.

Meanwhile, Rock was still out there swimming his butt off for a minute until his head popped out of the water. Suddenly, he looked to the left and right, wondering where Taylor was at the point.

"Taylor, you there?" Rock shouted. "Tay?"

Unfortunately, there was no signal of Taylor here or anywhere. Apparently, he didn't know that Taylor had left for the time being.

"Huh, must've gone to the bathroom." Rock shrugged before going underwater again.

While he was busy doing that, Kelly came back out wearing a comfy bathrobe in hand and a wrapped popsicle on the other.

The blonde immediately felt the hot sunrays hit her body like a complete bulls-eye. However, it was only for a minute before she stepped inside one of her tents, just to get some shade from the sunset. There was no way that sun was giving her complete perfect skin sun-burns. That would be horrible for someone who looked twice as beautiful for her age.

"Ahhh, now this is what I exactly needed..." Kelly sighed before finally disrobing.

As Rock popped back up to get some air, he looked up to see a surprising sight himself:

The sight of Kelly in her small, white, diamond-encrusted bikini. Rock's jaw immediately dropped to the water when he saw what was inspiring. His mind was immediately lost at the sight from this incredible image. The rocker couldn't help but check her out from the comfort of his girlfriend's pool. He couldn't tell if he stepped in a late 80's hair metal video or perhaps a behind-the-scenes Sports Illustrated swimsuit centerfold shoot, but either way, there was something about Kelly that made Rock silent as ever.

Those long smooth legs, those curvaceous hips, that slim stomach, and that incredible EE-cup bust that was being held up by that top of hers. Even if he didn't know it, Rock was literally drooling at the sight of the beautiful and gorgeous older woman herself. Hell, he could literally feel his heart beating out of chest like a sharp-dressed wolf. As hard enough as he wanted to believe, this was the first time Rock ever saw Taylor's own mom in a bikini. It was worth gawking at from his end.

As fun as he found this, he couldn't help but feel guilty on the inside as well. This was his girlfriend's mom he was lusting after! Sure, Taylor's body was hot, but when it came to her mom, Kelly's bodacious body blew Rock's mind the most. That top of hers was so small, her big ample bust was coming very close to breaking free from that fabric-induced grasp. Much to his luck, Kelly didn't notice the rocker looking right at her.

Relaxing right in her beach chair, the scantily clad Kelly kicked back and unwrapped the popsicle she had in her hand. It was a strawberry lemonade-flavored popsicle, one of Kelly's favorites on a hot summer day like this.

After throwing the wrapper away, Kelly sent the cold hard popsicle straight onto her mouth slowly and gently. She circled all around the frozen treat from the bottom onto the top of it's tip. As if looking at her wasn't enough for Rock, seeing her suck onto that thing in a slow and very orgasmic way brought out very dirty thoughts in the rocker's mind. A thought like that was making Rock stiff and hard through his black swim trunks. With a huge silent gulp, Rock was imagining and daydreaming that Kelly would be one licking off his popsicle instead of the frozen delectable in her hand. He wanted Kelly to keep licking and sucking that treat until Rock grew so hard, his erection would be enough to send a rip through his shorts from the front. Lucky for him, Kelly kept on going.

She sent that popsicle up and down her throat, arousing Rock even more. To top it all off, Kelly was making these arousing moaning sounds she was making. It was slowly becoming music to the rocker's ears, thinking he ended up in some tasteless 90's soft-core porn flick. The desperate anticipation hit him upside the head real good as Rock decided to slip his hand down his trunks, tugging onto his bulge. He started jerking and shafting really gently as Kelly continued to get herself aroused, thanks to that delectable popsicle.

By then, the entire thing was gone, leaving Kelly to throw away the stick onto an ash-tray.

"Well, that's it for that." Kelly sighed yet again before relaxing.

Rock looked a little down and defeated.

He honestly hoped that popsicle wouldn't run out from that stick. Because of that, he stopped stroking himself. Yet, Rock yearned to see a lot more from the slim curvaceous blonde-haired cougar himself. So with her eyes closed shut in sleep mode, Rock carefully managed to get out of the pool and take silent baby steps, hoping not to wake up Kelly from her little nap. So far, his sneaky stealth skills were coming to good use, traveling all the way to the cool and comfortable poolside tent that Kelly was residing.

Finally, the heat that was filling up Rock's wet skin was replaced with a heavy shade, cooling his body a bit. Rock had secretly approached Kelly like a ninja, looking down on that glorious chest of hers. Those huge delectable orbs were somehow like a hypnotizing wheel to Rock, leaving him aroused and zombified to the core. But at the same time, Rock was having second thoughts. The devil around his shoulder was literally telling Rock to grab in a feel while the angel version of Rock on his other shoulder told the rocker himself not to do it. Angel Rock had a point to be honest. Rock needed to be loyal to Taylor. It didn't feel right for the rocker just to grab onto Kelly's amazing chest for his sick kicks. Besides, if Rock wanted to grab some major boobage, then he should start feeling up Taylor instead. Sure, she'd say no, but at least Taylor would understand that Rock would be playing around with her.

But Devil Rock butted in, telling Rock to go for it. So far, the devil was winning, making Rock get down on his knees and staring at Kelly's chest close-up. The rocker felt his hands claw out, aching to get in that first grab of her ample bosoms. There was no way Rock was gonna do it. He wasn't even thinking about it. He wasn't even dreaming about it.

_"Hmmm, I guess Taylor won't notice..."_ Rock thought to himself.

With those thoughts thrown out the window, Rock reached in for a grab when all of a sudden...

...

...

...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Rock suddenly froze in fear. So much, that he opened his eyes to see Kelly cover herself in front of him with a huge blush on her face. However, it was a shy and embarrassed blush. One that spoke in a very offended tone. She couldn't believe that out of all people, Rock had suddenly grabbed her ample chest. Apparently for the rocker, his dirty unclean urges had gotten the best of him.

However, she could still feel Kelly's voice speak to him, breaking him from reality.

"Didn't you hear me?" She replied. "I said, 'What are you doing'?"

"Um, I... well..." Rock muttered out of stupidity.

Before the rocker could say anything though...

...

...

...he took off!

"HEY!" Kelly shouted as she got out of her beach chair.

From there, she started going after Rock, who was basically running with wet feet. He looked back at Kelly, who started running fast towards him. Who knew she was much faster in high heels? Realizing this, Rock tried to speed it up as best as he could.

Unfortunately, before he could make it inside, Kelly grabbed him by his swim trunks, practically giving him a wedgie!

"Ahh, the trunks, the trunks!" Rock yelped.

She tugged his shorts so high that it was literally making Rock get butt floss. As he yelped and tapped his feet in total pain, Kelly then pushed him onto a beach chair and sat on top of the terrified blonde-haired rocker. When Rock looked up at Kelly, her stare looked way more colder than the snowy surface of Antartica. It wasn't a pretty sight to begin with.

"P-p-please don't hurt me, okay?" Rock gulped.

"Out of all the people that would be stupid enough to touch my chest, you had to be the only one." Kelly groaned in disgust.

"Don't blame me, okay?" Rock shook his head out of fear. "I just couldn't help it-"

Suddenly, Kelly put her finger on Rock's lips, shushing him for the time being.

"You just couldn't help it, huh?" Kelly smirked, out of expense. "I expected this a lot from you. I mean, you're supposed to be Taylor's boyfriend. If you wanted to be dirty like the pervert you are, then why don't you grab her chest instead of mine? That way, you can still have your sick kicks without me having to get involved. But you just couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could ya?"

"Not really..." Rock said, breaking his voice a bit.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you off that easily." Kelly said, acting very serious. "So it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

"I understand," Rock gulped before closing his eyes. "You may rip me in the lung of your choosing."

The blonde-haired Rock immediately had his entire life flash before his eyes right away. All of his dreams of going on tour with his band, selling millions of hit records and even selling out arenas and stadiums worldwide while living it up with Taylor in a pricey mansion in his name was soon about to go up in flames. Rock honestly hoped the pain would be at least quick and painless. If he wanted to go out on his own, than at least the last thing Rock wanted to see was Taylor's hot smoking 43-year old mom in a little platinum bikini.

Strangely enough, he didn't feel anything claw or scratch him. Instead, he felt something touch his lips.

When Rock opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Kelly kissing him! His eyes immediately popped like an air-bag, being rendered of oxygen from her strawberry lemonade-scented lips. Her hands were all over the rocker's hair, petting and playing with it much to her expense. There were no words coming from Rock at all. It was clear that one single passionate kiss from Kelly was more than enough to make Rock as light-headed as he could be.

After only 25 second into the kiss, Kelly looked down at Rock with such seriousness in his face, but yet displayed quite a seductive tone.

"What... what gives...?" Rock gulped.

"Since you decided to play dirty, it's time for me to even things up, stud..." Kelly said with such eroticism in her voice.

"What are you gonna do...?" The rocker gulped again.

"Easy, I'm gonna do this..." Kelly whispered while getting her hand on the one place Rock had never expected it to be.

The rocker's eyes looked down at the thing Kelly was grasping. He couldn't believe that it was the bulge that was sporting in his speedo that she was hanging onto! Kelly decided to make him break a little by caressing and massaging his bulge to the point where it was sporting a mega hard-on erection. Rock could feel his insides moan all over from this incredible feeling being felt all around him.

With his bulge now standing tall, Kelly licked her lips seductively as he pulled down the tight black speedo of Rock down to his legs, having his nearly tall 10-inch phallus emerge from the wet fabric. The gorgeous blonde suddenly stared in amazement and awe of the young man's impressive size.

"Mmmm, I can see why my daughter likes you so much..." Kelly said, displaying a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Rock said with a nervous chuckle.

As the rocker laid calm around the beach chair, her hand started stroking in a very smooth motion, sending chills all around Rock's upper body. Kelly smiled as her hand gripped around his hard on, feeling its hard metal stiffness. It really proved in her mind that Rock was in fact, hard as a rock. After she was done stroking, Kelly sent her tongue and gave the base of his cock quite a very chilling lick. She flickered, circled, and massaged all around the trigger, making him shudder a lot more. And then, she managed to fit all ten inches inside her mouth, tasting him much to her enjoyment. The blonde-haired Rock was so big enough that it nearly tore apart her gag reflex. With his big erection wrapped inside her mouth, Kelly bobbed her head in a slow smooth pace, relishing every inch of him she could ever feel.

Rock formed a very gruffy moan inside him, pulsating and vibrating in such a phenomenal sensation thanks to her tongue. Due to the intense shudders the rocker had been feeling, Rock clung onto the beach chair as tight as he could. He took in a little spasm as Kelly took the time to massage and caress his scrotum softly, sending him double pleasure. Suddenly, the possible thoughts of his own girlfriend catching him in the act with her own mom had went out of the door. Just all those tricks that Kelly's entire mouth had been pulling off made the blonde-haired rocker wonder if Taylor had ever did moves like that. When it came to all the sucking, slurping and tongue-flickering, Kelly had all the proper techniques of being a pro. During all the stroking, Kelly suddenly felt Rock's pre-cum touch her around the tongue, making her lick it off with the tip of her tongue. However, she didn't want him to climax early. If Kelly hated one thing when it came to pleasuring a man (mostly her ex-husband), it was premature ejaculation.

With his pulsating cock polished and lubed up, Kelly stood up and soon got her hands on her own crystal thong. She decided to tease him due to the smirk on her face.

"Mmmmm, you look delicious," Kelly cooed a little. "Care for a little show?"

"Oh, totally..." Rock nodded, losing his breath a little.

Getting his approval, Kelly turned around and bent over slowly while pulling down her thong straight to her long luscious legs. Rock had panted like a dog, seeing the image of Kelly's bare curvaceous ass flash through her brain. It looked so firm and tight that Rock was aching to reach in and give her quite a grab. Honestly, he didn't know if Kelly was actually the 'look, but don't touch' kind of woman. After she threw her thong off, Kelly reached in around her back and started undoing the strings to her diamond encrusted bra. Just with the flick of her finger, she took it right off her body, revealing her breathtaking 36 FF-cup chest to him. The rocker's jaw immediately dropped right away, mesmerized and hypnotized by Kelly's plump ample chest. In his mind, Rock had compared Kelly's chest to those of a stripper, pornstar or perhaps a Playboy Centerfold. No other kind of those attractive women could compare to a bust that Kelly had.

With her nude form displayed for Rock to see, Kelly ended up positioning himself on the tip of Rock's hard cock, getting ready to plow down.

"Hang on, okay...?" Kelly whispered.

"Okay..." He nodded in return.

Laying one deep breath, Kelly hissed as she went down on all of his ten inches with ease. He looked so big, long and hung much compared to her wimpy ex-husband's five-inch friend. Her hips started rocking back and forth, jamming his erected cock right between Kelly's firm rump in a very vertical way. Rock felt a warm juicy sensation around his groin, feeling her moistly pink textures sandwich his manhood like a panini presser. The rocker bit his tongue through the sexual pressure, creating quite the static electricity that her groin was creating all around his phallus. Having trouble clinging onto something, Rock's hands had no choice but to get a hold of Kelly's perfectly curvaceous bubble butt. He pressed and groped them to his great delight, even making her MILF ass twerk and pop in complete rhythmic motion. Kelly's moans kept on increasing with volume and velocity whenever Rock would smack and grab that ass with such dirty sexual intent. She smiled and moaned in delight, never knowing how much kinky Rock was getting with those slaps and smacks of his.

Having so much fun, Rock managed to turn Kelly over on that beach chair of hers. After shafting a little just to keep his hard-on going, the rocker gently thrusted inside her with the greatest of ease. Crossing her legs over around his back, Rock gyrated his hips all around her groin with a very smooth pound. With each thrust that was taking, Kelly's sharp fingernails would dig so deep that it would come close to piercing his back. Apparently, that little poke Rock was feeling around his lower back didn't affect him at all. In fact, it made him thrust Kelly even more.

"Fuck me..." Kelly moaned while whispering, "Fuck my pussy hard...!"

Hearing that, Rock started to step his pace up, penetrating her deeper and faster with his muscular hips. In the process, Rock continued to squirt a little precum around her tight pink textures, making it perfect lubrication for him. Continuing to moan like a horny little ghost, Kelly guided her fingernails all the way down to Rock's hard little tush, grabbing quite a squeeze herself. However, with that one little pinch, he pushed onto her hard, nearly tipping the beach chair over. While he was still thrusting and fucking her to kingdom come, Rock managed to scrunch her ample boobs up, teasing one of her nipples with his tongue. He spun them around in one giant circle, even flickering around which made Kelly squeal in sexual glee. This little scene aroused the kinky housewife, who was busy holding onto locks of Rock's long golden hair for extra support while enduring every painful thrust she could take.

Suddenly, Rock began to slow down because of the stamina he was nearly losing from all that fucking he was doing.

"C'mon, why are you slowing down like that?" Kelly groaned.

"I'm tired..." Rock said while wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Doing you is hard work."

"Oh, I see." Kelly nodded. "Well, rest up then. I'll keep ya refreshed..."

The sweaty rocker suddenly found himself laying on the beach chair while Kelly managed to stroke him more, trying to keep him as hard as he could be.

While his little man stood strong, Kelly turned around and squatted down on his ten inches again, feeling his hard bulbous length once more. She rode him around in a reverse cowgirl fashion, which finally gave Rock a chance to see his own manhood squeeze and plunge inside this hot busty blonde. He smirked in delight, seeing Kelly's ass getting pumped and inflated like a big giant basketball thanks to his hardened cock. She was so far the tightest that Rock ever felt in his life, not to be compared to Taylor's small pink slit whom Rock always invaded whether Taylor would sneak out of her house and met with Rock inside his van at midnight. The rocker suddenly broke out in a loud screeching hiss as he felt something twinge right between his legs.

Knowing this well on, Kelly started bouncing her hips onto his cock hard, nearly pounding his entire phallus straight into dust. Rock grunted in response, feeling the entire weight of Kelly's curvaceous hips slam down on him like a boulder repeatedly. As if his groin was getting stoned and piledriven to death, not leaving him any chance to get up at all. The pre-cum was building up to gargantuan levels, which would obviously mean that the explosion Rock would soon face would be imminent. Knowing this first-hand, Rock grabbed onto Kelly's hips and pushed his hips up onto hers vertically in a furious motion. His cock had spazzed so uncontrollably that it was finally time for the impossible to happen.

"Here it comes...!" Rock grunted.

With only one more push...

"OHHHHHHH, ROOOOOOOOOOOCK...!"

That single moan. That single moan from Kelly said it all.

The luscious housewife had immediately felt every part of the young rocker's silky white seed splurt inside her like plant going through glass. She could feel every jolt, every bullet, and every splurt shoot all through her womb non-stop, bringing in such an unbelievable sensation that Kelly had ever felt in such a very long time. It was a good thing she had taken her birth control pill today, otherwise she wouldn't have a little one around with Rock as her father. But Kelly liked it like that. Pregnant or not, she smirked in total victory having the thought of Rock exploding inside her in the process.

As soon as she wiped off all the sweat off from their section, Kelly laid back on top of Rock, sharing a very hot kiss with each other.

"Mmmmm, was that good for you, stud...?" Kelly smirked.

"That was awesome," Rock smirked back in total exhaustion. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd bang a hot older woman..."

"Well, I'm glad you finally had your first time with me." The blonde cougar said while taking a cigarette from the nearby ashtray and took a puff, just to calm herself down.

"Me too," The rocker nodded. "You think we can keep this a secret from Taylor? I don't want her finding out what we did around here."

With another puff of smoke blowing through her lips, Kelly turned to Rock with a devilish, yet seductive smile from her face.

"No problem at all." She responded.

"Sweet." Rock nodded back.

With the hot naked rocker resting comfortably on a beach chair, Kelly managed to get up and put on her robe, redressing herself before entering back into the house. And then, she left upstairs to her bedroom so that she could change into her usual zipped-down blazer and yoga pants.

While she was busy prepping herself in the mirror, she heard the sound of a door open and close on the background. And what followed after that was the sound of her daughter Taylor coming home from the supermarket.

"OKAY MOM, I'M BACK FROM THE STUPID MARKET WITH ALL YOUR GOODIES, MOM!" Taylor shouted from downstairs.

"THAT'S NICE, DEAR!" Kelly shouted back with a smirk before heading downstairs to meet with her daughter.

"Rock didn't leave, did he?" Taylor groaned.

"No, not at all, honey." Kelly said before lying to her daughter, "I've been keeping him company ever since you left."

"Well, nice to see you finally did something _useful_ for once." Taylor said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"Oh, believe me, I did..." The blonde-haired mom laughed nervously.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Taylor stepped outside to be greeted by Rock, who luckily got redressed in time before her girlfriend could meet up with him.

"Hey babe," Rock smirked.

"Hey Rock, how was it like being trapped by the Makeup Monster?" Taylor smirked.

"Oh, you know, we just did some stuff." Rock shrugged while lying, "Nothing special at all, though."

"Yeah, my mom sure bores a lot of people." Taylor said, rolling her eyes again with a smile.

From there, the two shared a kiss with each other, right before Taylor felt an interesting feeling with her lips.

"Mmmm, your lips taste so good." She cooed. "Why am I tasting strawberry lemonade?"

"Oh, believe me, it's a very looooooong story..." Rock chuckled nervously as if Taylor knew something suspicious about him and Kelly.

Luckily for the rocker, she didn't find out one bit about his boyfriend and her own mom fucking right behind her back. So the two continued to conversate like always, leaving an unworried Rock's secret sexcapade with Kelly a secret all to himself.

Kelly on the other hand, rested in the couch while smoking out another puff of smoke, much to her enjoyment. She enjoyed the time he had with Taylor's boyfriend. Heck, Kelly had much more fun with him than she ever did with her ex-husband. While smoking a little just to make her rest up, Kelly had a seductive devilish grin on her face, thinking of the time she had with Rock.

_"Hmmmmm, I never knew Rock was soooo much better than my ex-husband,"_ She thought, smirking wide. _"Maybe I should have Taylor leave the house much more often..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, Kelly is such a hot babe just to do something so arousing like that. Looks like what she wants, she gets. In my mind, she is by far a total hot busty blonde MILF (even though she's animated, I wouldn't mind getting down with her).
> 
> So, what do the rest of you think? You wanna see me write some more Rock/Kelly smut in the near future? I'm telling ya, I'd crave a good MILF fic featuring my favorite mature blonde-haired beauty in the Total Drama/Ridonculous Race fandom.
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, two-shot over and done! Oh, and Warrior over and out as well. ;D


End file.
